


Royal Indulgence

by flameofarcana



Series: Royalty AU [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Hair Kink, M/M, Sexual Content, ShiIta, itachi is so patient with shisui my word, shisui is so lucky, this is a cluster fuck but i tried my best
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-03-05 17:21:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13392600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flameofarcana/pseuds/flameofarcana
Summary: A flourishing kingdom keeps two lovers apart.What, on Earth, will they do in their brief bout of alone time?Shisui has an idea.





	Royal Indulgence

**Author's Note:**

> aaaaaaaaadsflhasfkd
> 
> Okay so idk if yall know about the insanely talented malignedaffairs on tumblr but she has this way of drawing Itachi's hair that...honestly leaves me in tears. And she drew this one picture which just...made me do this. It made me. I had no choice I had to write something dirty about Shisui fucking Itachi's hair. 
> 
> http://malignedaffairs.tumblr.com/post/166855040885/epic-airline-fail-means-i-have-to-spend-the-night (this is the picture that did me in. blame it.)
> 
> IM SORRY
> 
> That being said I got very lost along the way writing this. Characters write themselves, as they say. I really....didn't know what i was doing, and that shows. Im still horrible at writing smut, so i dont know why i keep trying. but i did try and i did agonize over this for hours and i really contemplated posting it at all. Ive looked at it for so long just TAKE IT
> 
> ENJOY WHATEVER THE HELL THIS TURNED INTO

"Ah, Commander, sir!” A frantic clacking of military boots on the wood-paneled floor. “Captain Yugao wants to know where you want to stock the spare weapons before we escort then to the Sand Kingdom."

Shisui wrinkles his nose, not pausing in his stride, and gives the genin a look. "The store room at the bottom of the armory should suffice." Where else did the dolt plan to put them? The Royal Hall?

"But, sir, the store room is currently full of weathered weapons that need repair."

Shisui walks brusquely down the outdoor hall, eyeing the large trees looming to the left of him. He remembers the days he darted through the branches like a particularly poisonous dart frog. How he wishes he could sweep his Itachi off his feet and take him into the reclusive canopy for some much needed _alone time_. "Send those to the blacksmith, then."

"The blacksmith is busy with—"

Shisui whirls, emerald green robe ruffling around his feet, faster than the poor genin can anticipate, and glowers down at him. "You are wasting my time, kid," he growls. "There is not only _one_ store room in the entire armory. If you cannot find any room, for some unfathomable reason, then _make_ some. I have faith in my subordinates to handle such a simple task as weapon storage."

The boy squeaks, holding his scroll up in front of his face, and nods rapidly.

Shisui sighs, pinching the bridge of his nose. It wasn't the kid's fault he was so on edge. "In the future—what is your name, again?"

"Konohamaru, sir."

"In the future, Konohamaru, you should refer these questions to Captain Hatake instead of me. These are not quite the level of issues that I handle directly.” Shisui is the commander of the royal guard because he is a damned good tactician, incredible soldier (thank you shitty father and his years of undercover assassin work), and has an overall brilliant mind.

But this bullshit—this simple, menial work that could be handled by any damn civilian—is not what Shisui signed up for when he was appointed, nor what he has the patience to deal with. He is going to find whoever instructed this Konohamaru and remind them that he does not answer to anyone but his direct subordinates—who filtered these things out for him. Kakashi is one of his right hand men, and Shisui never gets tired of shirking his more tedious work onto the lazy man. “I’m a bit busy right now—I’m sure you can understand, if you’ve been paying a hairsbreadth of attention to anything happening in the empire right now.”

“Of course I am, sir!”

“Good.” Shisui reaches out to pat the top of his head, only a touch patronizing. “Wouldn’t want to fail the current events section of your chuunin exam, now, would you?”” He turns again, adjusting his velvet robe. “I must attend to something now, so if you’ll excuse me.”

“Yes, Commander,” Konohamaru mumbles, backing away. “I’ll take care of it, you can count on me!”

Shisui waves a dismissive hand, not particularly caring about the rest of the conversation. A nagging voice in the back of his head tells him that the kid will probably be asking for a recommendation letter when the chuunin exams come about. He’ll have to get Izumo or Kotetsu to draft one up for him.

He continues his walk back to his private chambers—he wants a few minutes of alone time, maybe a quick nap, if the gods are smiling upon him, before he has to meet with an army representative from Suna. He is just so _exhausted._

Some weeks back, he decided to push his luck and have a little _too_ much fun with Itachi in the throne room. His excuse was that there were skirmishing guilds, and Itachi took the explanation and fucking ran with it, insisting on investigating the matter because it came from his most trusted person in the whole Kingdom, and Shisui would surely never overstate something or lead him astray (he really just threw Shisui’s whole ass into the fire with that, and Shisui had been dreading the report that would inevitably come back that there was nothing significant going on. What was he thinking, trying to overcome Itachi like that.)

But the report, in fact, did _not_ come back empty. Instead, in brought forth fresh leads to the newly forming power off in the east which called themselves Oto. No one trusted Oto, least of all Itachi, and apparently Suna was not happy about the development either. Itachi absolutely _jumped_ on the opportunity to solidify an ally, especially after the complicated history with them from years past. He hastily appointed Naruto to be head diplomat, by either a stroke of genius, premonition, or luck, Shisui wasn’t sure yet. (“He’s just so friendly, Shisui, he’ll be able to earn the trust of Suna’s new leader better than anyone else.”)

And Itachi was more right than he realized. Naruto and the King of Suna, Gaara, became simply best of friends (Itachi tried to explain the details to him, but Shisui got distracted and didn’t catch most of it).

And now there are lots of messy politics about the finalization of their alignment. Itachi has been throat deep in paperwork and dignitaries and a manner of things he was plenty happy to deal with if it opens another door to peace for his kingdom.

And Shisui supports him whole heartedly.

But…they have both been so busy. They have not spent time together in weeks. And not just _sex_ , mind you, because as much as Shisui enjoys that particular activity, he just…misses Itachi. Misses being in his presence. He wants to have meals together like they used to. Wants to lounge on Sasuke’s cushions and watch the brothers play shogi. Wants to just hold Itachi in his arms and marinate in the peace and silence Itachi works so hard to create and maintain.

The last time he saw Itachi, he got an exhausted but affectionate look before Itachi was whisked away into another meeting. Their sleeping schedules don’t even match anymore, since Shisui has been spending so much time night training the military, and they haven’t shared a bed at night in weeks.

He knows it will be overwhelmingly worth it, and Shisui would never do a thing to get in the way of Itachi’s dreams—but, well, it still kind of sucks.

Shisui mutters to himself as he shoves his door open. He yanks at the tie of the robe around his neck, taking it off and tossing it onto a chair. He walks brusquely to his bathroom to wash his hands and face. It isn’t until he goes back to his bed, preparing to flop down and bury himself in pillows, that he sees the figure lying amongst the soft fur blankets.

Itachi has traded his royal garbs for one of Shisui’s dark blue silk robes. The golden dragon weaved around the hem and wide sleeves shines softly in the low light filtering in through the cloth draped in front of the window. His necklace is laying loosely on the top of his chest, winding around the swells of the ends of his collar bones. His eyelashes kiss his sharp cheekbones; his chest moves gently as he sleeps.

His hair is fanned out above him, blooming around his head in pitch black curves and billows.

Shisui cannot take his eyes off of him if he wanted to (which he doesn’t, which he _never_ does and never would if it was up to him) as he toes off his umber leather boots and tugs at the ties of his shirt until it goes fluttering to the floor.

He squats down by the bed, sinking one hand into Itachi’s hair. So _soft_. It runs over Shisui’s fingers like black water spilling over rocks in a stream. Itachi is too beautiful for Shisui’s mind to fully understand.

Shisui remembers stroking Itachi’s hair as he mumbled drunkenly into Shisui’s neck in that damned dungeon, remembers how brittle and tangled it had been then. Itachi was too stressed, too busy to take care of it back then.

He still is now, technically, but that’s why he has Shisui to care for it every night and morning.

_‘You have a fetish for my hair,’_ Shisui remembers Itachi murmuring to him as he held Itachi’s head in his lap, finger combing through his whole head.  

_‘That what you think? Maybe someday I’ll show you just how right you are_.’

Shisui holds in a chuckle, straightening up and _carefully_ scooting in to lie on the bed next to him. The soft mattress dips gently with his weight. He slides up against Itachi and drapes an arm over his waist. His skin is impossibly warm under the dark silk, and Shisui shudders gently as he presses his face to Itachi’s skin, inhaling deeply.

This. _This_. These peaceful moments, these moments where Shisui can honestly forget every other damn thing in the world and wrap himself up in the presence of his most precious person. It’s what he lives for—it’s what gets him through the particularly grueling days, it’s what gets him through the nightmares from his past, it’s what helps him forget about the blood on his hands (that, and Itachi’s soft voice, so soft, as he holds his hands and gently whispers, again and again, _‘you are not what your father made you do.’_ )

Shisui really is lucky today, if he gets to nap with Itachi like this. What Itachi is doing in his bed in the middle of the day, Shisui isn’t sure. He’s not hard pressed to find out.

He nuzzles forward, growing drowsy, listening fondly to the soft melody of Itachi’s breathing.

“You finally came,” Itachi murmurs, voice a bit slurred.

“Ah, shit,” Shisui whispers. “I didn’t mean to wake you up.” He tugs Itachi closer to him. He’s already awake, he can take a little man handling. He shifts again, pushing one of his legs over Itachi’s, sliding his hand up Itachi’s neck, face, and into his hair.

“S’okay. I didn’t mean to fall asleep in the first place.”

Shisui opens his eyes to see Itachi gazing at him. He gives him a kiss. “What are you doing in my bed at this time of day?”

“I thought you love having me in your bed.”

“I most certainly do.” Another kiss. “You’ve been very busy, though. I didn’t think I was going to get any time with you for a few more days.” He strokes a hand across Itachi’s cheek, his thumb pressing against the corner of his eye.

Itachi runs an appreciative hand up Shisui’s chest. He pauses over his heartbeat. “I wanted to rest in a place that smells of you.” His voice is so simple, so obvious.

“Oh,” Shisui croaks, at a loss for words. “Cool.” He buries his face into Itachi’s hair.

Itachi’s smile is sweet. “I’ve been missing you, Shisui,” he says softly, thin fingers slipping oh so gently into Shisui’s curls.

He nods, nuzzling while he’s at it, and agrees, “I’ve missed you so much.”

Itachi laughs gently, poking at Shisui’s chin until he meets his gaze. “We are far too cheesy. Now I know why Sasuke teases us so.”

“We’re not too cheesy,” he protests, leaning forward to brush noses. He barely holds back his grin when Itachi nudges forward, seeking more.

Itachi rubs a hand over Shisui’s sternum as they kiss. It’s soft, and slow, and full or warm hands searching and seeking, feeling and remembering.

“Do you not have somewhere to be?” Shisui murmurs eventually. He cups both of Itachi’s cheeks.

Itachi shifts so Shisui is more properly on top of him. “I do. Well—I did. I told Lord Baku I was feeling faint and that I wanted to postpone our meeting until dinner tonight.” He sighs a little. “Perhaps I’m being dramatic, but I didn’t think I could get through another meeting, and all of the terseness and arguing that comes with it, without taking a break.”

“You are possibly the least dramatic person I know,” Shisui assures. “Is there that much arguing?”

“You know Konoha and Suna have not always been on friendly terms. My father did not believe that we needed any allies, and was not careful in how he regarded other kingdoms.” He looks a little forlorn. “A fool, that man was,” he says softly before continuing. “A lot of Suna dignitaries are very suspicious of us. I cannot call it unjust. Truthfully, I stay silent throughout most meetings. I realize a lot of people just need to voice their old grudges and get it out of their systems. Sasuke argues with them—he can be so heated—and I try to diffuse things at the end and bring everyone to an agreement.”

“My precious peacemaker,” Shisui near croons, voice full of affection.

Itachi gives one tired chuckle. “I try.”

“You succeed.” Shisui groans, then, face wrinkling. He slides his hands down Itachi’s neck, locks his arms around his back. “Now Baku is going to be all grumpy when he meets me, since you cancelled on him.”

“He’s conferring with you, as well?”

Shisui sighs and tucks Itachi’s head into his neck. “Yeah. He’s eager to step up military ambassadors. He wants to trade weapons and knowledge and set up stations in each other’s lands. I’m to be given m own sect of Suna forces to train, and I have to select a group of our own to send to him.”

“Suna has knowledge of poisons and decoys that far surpass any other known nation. Our military will do well to partner with them.”

“I know. But I’m trying to understand what Konoha nin is willing to leave this land to go to…Suna.”

“Get Kakashi to break the news to them.”

Shisui pulls back to look Itachi in the eyes. “You are incredible, you know that?”

Itachi smiles, so genuine that his eyes squint. Shisui’s heart softens. “Thank you for working so hard for me,” Itachi murmurs, kissing at his lover’s chin. “I know it’s been difficult. I’ll make it up to you tenfold when things return to normal.”

“Mm,” Shisui hums. “I eagerly await.” He plants a garden of kisses onto Itachi’s cheek, until he’s laughing gently under the affection, and moves to his eyelids, the bridge of his nose, his forehead.

Itachi’s body opens to him easily, wrapping his arms around Shisui’s back and searching for his lips. Kissing Shisui is second nature to him, now; their bodies fit together like they’re made for each other.  Maybe they are. Shisui always says they are. Shisui says that they’re soulmates, that their hearts and bodies were sewn from the same thread somewhere deep into the universe, far beyond the stars. Itachi thinks he says that because Shisui is such a hopeless romantic, but there’s been many times he’s pretended to study the constellations while his mind dreamed of something far too sappy to ever say aloud.

They kiss softly for several minutes. It’s slow, lazy. They’ve missed each other too much, they just want to feel each other’s skin, breathe in each other’s scent.

And that’s fine for a little bit, but there’s a natural progression to things.

Shisui murmurs Itachi’s name as he kisses down Itachi’s neck. His lips are slick, leaving wet trails over his skin. One hand firmly grips Itachi’s jaw, a thumb pressing past his lips. Itachi closes his lips around it, sucks gently, presses the velvet-soft tip of his tongue to the pad of Shisui’s finger (because it drives him wild). Shisui presses deeper; Itachi tilts his head back and allows it.

“You are,” Shisui breathes, pulling his thumb back to expose the pink, shiny inside of Itachi’s bottom lip, “nearly too beautiful to touch.”

Itachi mouths around the finger for just another moment. “Thank heavens for the ‘almost.’”

“Oh? Do you like it when I touch you?”

“Why don’t you find out.”

Itachi and Shisui have a relationship like an affectionate, playful dance. Shisui was raised to be a killer, to be two steps ahead of everyone else and to never let go of upper hand. But Itachi overwhelmed him and struck him into such a blank state of awe. He wanted to follow Itachi’s lead, to learn from him and support him, but at the same time something primal and animalistic wanted to smother him and make him unmistakably _his_. Itachi was groomed to be the perfect heir since he learned to stumble around on his fat little legs. Now he has a whole kingdom in his hands. He knows control, he knows leading and defending and saving. But Shisui lets him submit in safety, Shisui lets him _let go_ of all that weighty control and flow in someone else’s energy. Itachi doesn’t like being vulnerable, but he absolutely adores letting Shisui split him and half and rearrange him and put him back together with his hot kisses and the painfully sweet things he rasps into his ear.

Shisui runs his hands down the sides of Itachi’s waist. The silk soaks up his heat and feels hot and soft against his palms. He shoves it off to the side, impatient, not taking much time with foreplay. Itachi looks even more beautiful, naked and bare, with the beautiful dark blue robe contrasting against his pale skin. Shisui can’t get enough of him. Shisui will _never_ get enough of him.

Itachi is watching him with this coy glimmer in his eye that teases Shisui that Itachi probably had this planned from the beginning and Shisui is playing right into trap.

Shisui couldn’t care less, though, not really, because he doesn’t have any shame in admitting that Itachi has nigh complete control over his heart.

He _wants_ to take his time absorbing every detail of Itachi’s already familiar skin, he wants to reintroduce their skin in the most intimate ways, but he’s too _hungry_ after going so long without anything.

He slides his hand down to the _good stuff_ , pleased to find that Itachi is already a little excited. Itachi’s head falls back, mouth parting as Shisui starts to stroke. Shisui’s entranced by the soft slope of his Adam’s apple.

He’s being a little rough, but that’s okay. Itachi needs to be roughed up a little sometimes. And Shisui has seen him prim and proper, not a hair out of place (and Shisui has the most fun playing with Itachi’s hair), for too long without being able to get him _dirty_ and dominated.

Itachi lets out a sigh when Shisui squeezes a little harder and tugs a little faster.

“Does that please you, my King?”

Itachi snorts, breathy. “You and the dirty talk.”

“You know you love it.”

Itachi’s head rolls to the side, lips parting again, when Shisui’s thumb finds the tip of his dick.

Shisui’s lost in the little twitches on Itachi’s face. Itachi never lets go of his oh-so-careful control immediately; Shisui’s fine with that. He likes unravelling him bit by bit. He likes exploring new buttons to push, he likes stripping away layer by layer until Itachi is as naked in soul as he is in body. There’s nothing as euphoric as when Itachi starts to cry out and beg and become wholly obedient under Shisui’s touches.

Shisui’s lost in his musing when he feels Itachi’s hands nimbly untie the string of his pants. He grins and helps get them off, thoroughly enjoying the way Itachi’s fingers trace his hipbones. He sits up and yanks his shirt over his head. Itachi sits up, too, one arm supporting him, the other following the wet kisses he smears across Shisui’s chest.

Shisui dips his hand further down. He cups Itachi’s ass, squeezing teasingly. Itachi allows him to have his fun until his fingers start to sneak intimately closer.

“Mm,” Itachi hums, pressing Shisui back with a gentle hand on his chest. “I’m too tired for all that right now. I don’t think we have enough time, anyways.”

“Ah.” Shisui kisses him. “That’s fine.” He moves his hand back up and returns to kisses. They’re open mouthed and wet; the room begins to fill with the sound of harsh breathing, soft groaning, and wet smacking.

Shisui lines them up and starts to grind down. “This will do,” he murmurs, and sucks at Itachi’s neck.

Itachi pauses. He places a hand on Shisui’s chest.

“Shisui.”

“Yeah?” He looks up.

“I have a mouth.” His eyes are as black as his hair, and twice as alluring as his words.

Shisui’s stares at his lips, slick with spit (it is Itachi’s or is it Shisui’s? Shisui doesn’t care) are parted just enough to see the pink tip of his tongue. His _soft, hot, wet_ tongue. “That you do,” he breathes. He doesn’t hesitate; Itachi doesn’t offer himself up like this every day, and Itachi’s eyes are so smoky and lusty Shisui knows that Itachi is determined to seduce him into doing what he wants no matter what.

It registers in the back of Shisui’s mind, as he scoots forward on his knees and tugs at the base of his cock, that there’s something just so _satisfying_ about Itachi wanting such an act done to him. And that he wants it from _Shisui_.

“You drive me wild,” Shisui breathes again. “You’re so irresistible.”

“You’re just predictable.” Itachi lets his hand slide back, resting his weight on his forearm so he’s a little more horizontal, and licks his lips. They give easy as Shisui presses his head in, mouthing around it and offering a gentle suck. He uses his spare hand to stroke the whole of Shisui’s shaft, bobbing his head a little. He takes a short while to get used to it, to start to relax his mouth and throat, and then he slides his hand away to Shisui’s thigh, offering up the last of his control.

Shisui slips a hand into the hair at the top of Itachi’s head. He thrusts his hips forward softly at first. He doesn’t want Itachi to choke (at least not so soon—he’ll have to see how things play out). Itachi’s eyes flutter shut, long lashes far too pretty against his cheekbones. Shisui fucks in deeper, jerking his hips into Itachi’s face. Itachi takes it so well, his fingers clawing up a little on Shisui’s thigh. Shisui swallows hard.

And this is what he loves so much about their dynamic. Itachi absolutely knows what he is doing when he gets Shisui worked up, he absolutely knows which way he can poke him to get a certain reaction. It’s a current of give and take, of dominant and submissive that Itachi has mastered absolutely. And Shisui is all for it.

Because as good as it feels to let Itachi pin him down and suck the soul out of him until his knees lock and his vision swims with stars, grabbing hold of Itachi’s milky pale face as an anchor and fucking his throat until unbidden tears bead in the corners of his endless black eyed is just as sweet.

Shisui thrusts a little more recklessly. Itachi’s cheeks feel like heaven against him. A little saliva drips down Itachi’s chin.

“That’s so good, Itachi. You really are a servant of the people, aren’t you, Your Majesty?”

Itachi croaks a little, eyes squeezed shut (a little shiny wetness in the corners). Shisui guesses he’s annoyed. He teases him.

“You’re so selfless, offering yourself to me like this. You so humble, turning yourself into a wet hole for me to fuck.”

Itachi pinches his thigh—he doesn’t hold back, and Shisui laughs. Then Itachi swallows around him, and Shisui’s laughter chokes off into a heady groan.

“Oh, that’s good, Itachi, that’s so good.”

Shisui presses in all the way, holding Itachi’s face into his crotch, and then slides out slowly. He lets Itachi breathe for a second, because he knows that’s still the hardest part for him (and Itachi’s gotten light headed on more than one occasion), and then goes back to the mouth-fucking, rolling his hips smoothly. It’s a little more shallow this time, partly because he starts to get distracted.

Itachi’s hair is falling over his cheek. His eyes are still closed, lips still full and stretched around Shisui’s cock, and Shisui should be fully engaged with fucking the face of the most beautiful and powerful man in all of Konoha. But he’s _distracted_. Distracted by the soft locks twisted up in his fingers, distracted by the striking contrast of black hair spilling over pale skin.

He pulls all the way out. Itachi’s smoky eyes (they look needy and hypnotized and Shisui is spinning on a sexual high he hasn’t felt in a while) look up at him, silently asking Shisui what he’s doing. He doesn’t protest, however, when Shisui gently presses him back to the bed. The arm Itachi was using to support himself lays next to him, palm up, as his back hits the soft mattress.

Shisui scoots up further. He settles down over Itachi’s chest and presses the slick tip of his dick to Itachi’s cheek. He rocks a few times, letting it rest heavy over Itachi’s skin. He presses the weighty tip to Itachi’s full, swollen lips, but he doesn’t open up this time. One hand still fisted in Itachi’s hair, Shisui rubs over Itachi’s chin, jaw, and cheek. He’s considering how much he can get away with.

“What are you doing,” Itachi asks in a half-rasp. He already has a hand curled around the back of Shisui’s thigh.

“Having a good time,” Shisui replies, stroking his dick over Itachi’s cheek. His eyes are still on Itachi’s hair.

Itachi has a sharp look in his eye. He watches Shisui carefully, growling a little when Shisui gets too close to his eye.

“Sorry,” Shisui whispers, stroking Itachi’s face. He presses his thumb between Itachi’s lips; Itachi rolls the tip of his tongue against it.

Shisui shifts again, moving his dick to the left. He grabs a fistful of Itachi’s hair and lets it spill over his length.

Itachi raises both his eyebrows, mouth still occupied by Shisui’s thumb.

Shisui sends him a grin. His eyes flick back to his current occupation, and he twirls a lock of hair around his finger while he thinks. He takes it and loops it around his dick, starting at the base and winding to the tip. He pulls on the end to tighten how it feels, and shudders.  

He does it a couple more times. He’s just playing with it, at this point, salivating over the view of Itachi’s hair coiled around his cock, still wet and pink from Itachi’s oh-so-generous mouth.

It isn’t the softest thing he’s ever rubbed his dick on, but it may be his favorite, regardless.

Itachi relents, evidently deciding that Shisui should have his fun, and occupies himself with sucking on his thumb.

Shisui grabs another fistful of hair. He sinks his hand into it and gets it wound around his fingers before fisting around his dick. Itachi’s hair rubs against him as he starts to stroke himself off, and oh, oh, _oh_ is it getting him hot in all the right ways. Stickin’ his dick into Itachi’s black hair, just like he always fantasized about.

It looks good, a pool of black hair spilling over pale fingers. It looks good, wrapped around Shisui’s dick. It _feels good_. Shisui shudders.

He gets a little too into it, fucking into his fist of Itachi’s hair, and yanks a little too hard. Itachi’s eyes snap open to glare. Shisui smiles sheepishly.

“Sorry, love,” he whispers, pressing his thumb against Itachi’s velvet tongue.

Itachi has it in him to roll his eyes. He bends his knees a little and arches his hips up just a little; Shisui gets the hint that he feels neglected.

Shisui strokes faster, pausing briefly to gather more hair into his hand. “Just a second,” he groans. Itachi’s saliva sticks the hair to his cock a little. Shisui shudders again, his whole body rocking, and the heat in stomach starts to rise up his chest and into his head. His ears are hot. His cheeks are blushed.

Itachi slides a hand up Shisui’s arm to his hand. He slips his fingers in between Shisui’s (he hasn’t stopped mouthing around his thumb—Shisui loves his commitment) and groans.

Shisui groans back, because any sound that Itachi makes is his weakness. “Oh, Itachi,” he moans, the muscles in his legs tensing. He realizes through his lusty haze that Itachi has a hand between his own thighs, and he has at least the decency to feel bad for being the pleasure hog this time.

His hips jerk, all sloppy in his motion, and then he’s gasping Itachi’s name again and again, squeezing his hair around his dick, until white spurts into Itachi’s hair, fanned out next to him.

Shisui collapses forward at the intensity, breathing hard. His body is warm and positively thrumming. He pushes himself back up to admire the pretty sight of his come splattered white against Itachi’s dark tresses.

This really may have been his best idea yet.

Itachi bites his thumb—hard—and he yelps a little.

“Right, right,” he murmurs. He shirks back down Itachi’s body, kissing his overheated skin while he’s at it, and licks his hand a few times before grabbing Itachi’s dick. He leans down to suck on a nipple.

He knows how to vary his speeds, how to squeeze at the right times, how to get Itachi to arch off the bed, how to get his mouth to fall open.

He gets Itachi off smoothly, relatively quickly. Itachi comes with a soft cry and a gasp of Shisui’s name. He trembles for just a moment, one hand grasping for Shisui’s.

Shisui kneels next to him and strokes his cheek.

“How are you?” He asks softly.

Itachi’s eyes are still murky with his comedown, and he’s breathing a little hard, but he manages to be sardonic. “Not quite as good as you, I imagine.”

“Heh.” Shisui chuckles once, still stroking Itachi’s cheek tenderly.

Itachi presses against his hand, stills it, and kisses his palm. Shisui returns to his gentle petting.

“You’re being awfully affectionate.”

“All that back there wasn’t _affection_ to you?”

Itachi snorts.

Shisui grins. “I hope I didn’t pull your hair too hard.”

He arches one brow. “You have pulled my hair much harder.”

“Yeah, well. I guess that’s true.” He leans down to kiss him. “You know how much I love your hair.”

“By now I certainly must.” He’s a little wry, one corner of his lips curling. Shisui’s heart is oh so full.

“You must,” he repeats, a breathy laugh in his voice. “I tried to make it extra clear for you just now.” He kisses him once more before pulling back. He admires his work again. He presses his thumb into the sticky white and then presents it to Itachi’s lips.

Itachi narrows his eyes. He allows Shisui to press back into his mouth for the umpteenth time and sucks the come off of his finger.

“Don’t make such a face, love,” Shisui laughs, squishing his cheeks a bit. “You are the one that offered me your mouth.”

Itachi sighs, closing his eyes. His mouth twitches into a smile. “That I did.”

Shisui adjusts himself, settling down at Itachi’s side. He puts an arm around his waist and nuzzles his neck. “I love you.”

Itachi absently hums, curling an arm up to pet Shisui’s head. “As I love you.” He tilts his head and kisses his forehead. “Now I have to go meet with dignitaries with your come in my hair.”

Shisui hides his grin against Itachi’s skin; Itachi can feel it anyway. “That’s kind of hot.”

Itachi deadpans.

“Ah, come one, lighten up.” Shisui slides an arm under Itachi’s waist. “Let’s snuggle for a while; when it dries, I’ll brush it out.”

“Is it good idea to give you any more time with my hair?”

“I’ll be good,” Shisui sing-songs.

“You are a sexual deviant,” Itachi sighs, wrapping his other arm around Shisui and rolling onto his side.

“Be that as it may, you’re the one that indulges me, so what does that make you?”

“A lovestruck fool,” Itachi murmurs back.

Shisui grins.

“I’ll take the aforementioned snuggling, now.”

Shisui smiles against his cheek and nuzzles his nose. He holds Itachi softly in his arms, kissing him intermittently. “I love you so much, Itachi. My Itachi. No matter what happens to this kingdom, no matter who we ally with, I’m at your side. No matter what.” He cracks a little smile. “No matter what part of your body I want to come on. I love you.”

Itachi snorts. “I know,” he murmurs. “As I love you. Always.”

“Always.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> ?
> 
> I need to take a formal class on how to write good sex scenes because i don't know yet.
> 
> I don’t remember how much of the original plot to this AU I divulged! 
> 
> In the original story, Fugaku, who is king, suddenly dies. The secret truth is that Fugaku’s brother, Kagami, poisoned him so he could take the throne. Shisui is an assassin that has been “raised” (think of train from black cat—similar situation) from birth by Kagami to be super badass and super strong. Which he is. He’s so fast he’s called “flicker” 
> 
> Anyways, Shisui shows up (don’t remember…what role he is playing since he is undercover) to assassinate Itachi and make it look, you know, not like an assassination so that Kagami can take the throne (sasuke is too young to factor). He befriends Itachi, and is like, woah dude, this guy is….something else. He falls in love (duh) and eventually Itachi falls in love back. Neither of them confess or anything—Shisui knows he has to kill him and Itachi is so slow with his own emotions. 
> 
> Right after Itachi realizes he’s in love, its revealed (somehow) that Shisui is a secret assassin who also happened to have killed a childhood friend of Itachi’s (drama) and now is after Itachi’s life. ANYWAY. There’s this scene where Shisui is locked up to be executed and Itachi gets all drunk (bc emotion) and stumbles into the dungeon and ends up drunkenly confessing and Shisui is like WOAH and Itachi kisses him and it’s like WOAH. And there’s a really emotional, mushy scene of Itachi trying to work out how he has to execute the man he loves and Shisui just wants to be near him and hold him one time before he dies. Obviously, the story does not end that way lol.
> 
> ANYWAYS. I know I referenced some of this stuff so I thought you should have some context. Asdfjahdlaskjdf. I referenced stuff in “Fit for a King” too. 
> 
> Apparently this au is just gonna be…nothing but weird porn lmao. 
> 
> I really love comments, they make me so happy and life has been really hard lately, not tyring to simp and sound annoying but like...comments are really powerful and really encourage authors so! you know! think about it!


End file.
